Conventionally, a rotational speed of a fan that is a rotating piece of a blower is detected so as to measure characteristics of the blower. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which a sensor such as a condenser microphone is disposed to face blades of a fan, and the rotational speed of the fan is detected based on the output value of the sensor and the number of blades.